glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15:We gotta go deeper! (TAoA)
(Author’s Note:You should read the battle log to see the fight between Aaron and Mason vs the overlord but if not then that’s fine. Keep on reading. Criticism is appreciated) “Ahahahaha,you two cannot stand a chance against me! Now do you have any last words before I kidnap you,torture you then possibly kill you?” The martian overlord said as he looked down at Aaron and Mason menacingly. Aaron was about to speak but he was quickly interrupted when he,Mason and the overlord suddenly heard something roaring,martians screaming and lasers being fired. “What the..oh no...oh crap! THE ABOMINATION! AHHHHHH” The martian overlord screamed as he ran back through the hole he had created when he first broke into the room. Because leaving this room and facing the abomination would be a death wish right now,Aaron and Mason had no choice but to go through the hole as well. “Do you know where to go next,Mason?” Aaron asked. “Yeah. We’re going to the deeper parts of this mansion-museum thing and we could find an alternate way out since the other rooms and/or hallways might be engulfed by the fire right now” Mason said as they ran(floated) deeper and deeper until they are sure that nothing is going to come after them so they slowed down their pace until they are at walking speed. One thing they noticed when they are at the deeper parts of the mansion-museum is that the paintings have gotten creepier and creepier. One would think that the enemies there will be more stronger and dangerous than the ones they faced before. And they would be correct since the duo got into a few battles with the enemies there. Aaron ended up with low health since he barely survived a scythe throw from one of those paintings there.. “Got any mushrooms?” Aaron asked. Mason shook his head. “Dang...guess I’ll have to try and survive in this state then. Sheesh,I never knew these paintings would be much more threatening. I guess I had underestimated them” Aaron said,looking at the paintings on the walls as they moved on. The duo encountered a longator who was standing there,guarding a door that could possibly be the exit. “What the..a longator? What is it doing here in this mansion-museum thing? It doesn’t look right...oh well. It’s blocking our way so we should do something about it” Aaron thought as he looked at the longator. He then floated towards it. “Erm..excuse me sir or m’am but uhhh can you let us pass?” Aaron asked. “.....No. Unless you can either: A.Beat me in a battle or B.Give me a certain item. Your choice” The longator replied. “Well uhhh...we’ll go with option A. Let’s do this!” Aaron said as he rammed into the longator. (-2) The longator used Flop,defeating Aaron and instantly winning the battle. “What the heck? How is that possible” Aaron muttered in disbelief. “Well Aaron. You see,these aren’t the longators we know back in our world. These are their stronger counterparts,longator v2! If you get into a battle with one of them...then you should probably run away” Mason said as he looked in the bestiary. “....Alright then. Can we still choose an option or is it too late?” Aaron asked. “It is never too late. Anyways like I said before,you can choose either option A or B” The longator responded. “We’ll go with option B this time. What item do you need so you can let us pass?” Mason asked the longator. “I want you to find a golden rose for me." Aaron was confused. “Why do you want us to find a golden rose?” “Well I have my own reasons for it okay? Unless you don’t want to find an alternate way out of this place….” “Okay fine. We’ll do it” “Alright,just be careful in case you encounter something as ferocious as the great chubbazilla or as creepy as the grim reaper because you’ll never know what will happen. Good luck” The longator said. “Right. Thanks,come on Aaron. Let’s get searching” Mason said to the pumpkin puff as they both explored further into the deeper parts of the mansion-museum" ' RECORDED IN THE BESTIARY:' Living Painting(Stronger Variant) “They look more creepy and threatening than their weaker counterparts. Also for some reason,they don’t die instantly to weapons like hammers or swords anymore” HP:8 FP:6 ATK:0 DEF:0 Moves: Spook(Stuns an enemy for 2 turns. Effects are nullified if blocked)(Cost:1 FP) Paint Blast(Deals 2 DMG and blinds an enemy for 2 turns. 1 DMG and 1 turn if blocked) Paint Summon(Summons any of the GP species. However it has 5 HP,0 ATK and 0 DEF and will go next instead of Aaron or Mason)(Cost:3 FP) “The Grim Reaper” “A painting of the grim reaper. This painting can buff it’s allies with ATK Raise and it can instantly kill one of your teammates if they’re not careful enough. It can only hit the front however” HP:5 FP:2 ATK:1 DEF:0 Moves: Scythe Throw(Deals 2 DMG to front only. 1 DMG if blocked) Death Blow(1% chance to use it. Deals 99 DMG to front only,0 DMG if blocked) ATK Raise(Increases a teammate’s ATK by 1 for 0-3 turns depending on how well you do)(Cost:2 FP) ''' Longator V2.0 (<---- Best enemy 2k16) “What the hell is this guy doing here? He doesn’t belong her-OH GOSH. LOOK AT HIS ATTACKS. Run. RUN AWAY FROM THIS GUY AT ALL COSTS. JUST RUN DAMN IT. DON’T BE A HERO!” HP:10 FP:10 ATK:0 DEF:0 Moves: Heroic Flop(Deals 619 DMG)(Cost:8 FP) Ace of Flops(Deals 800 DMG to one enemy. 799 if blocked)(Cost:9 FP) Flopquake(Deals 999 DMG to all enemies. You’re screwed)(Cost:10 FP) Other:Immune to all status effects. This enemy has a low chance of appearing though.